


Twitch

by Blueblackchan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueblackchan/pseuds/Blueblackchan
Summary: The Uchiha heir was giving off at the moment an atmosphere that was threatening to turn the place back into it's former dead appearance. You see Sasuke's glare was directed at the third person in the room. Directly on the couch in front of them sat the enemy, the Uchiha-Uzumaki heir.





	Twitch

_Twitch._

_Twitch._

"You do know that no matter how hard you stare it's not going to spontaneously combust"

Twitch.

"Sasuke, Are you listening to me?"

No response.

'typical' thought Naruto.

The pair was sitting in the newly refurbished living room of the Uchiha Mansion. Newly refurbished because Naruto was about at his limit with seeing nothing but black, navy, bland white walls surrounding him. So with a bit of Uzumaki persuasion, He was finally able to convince Sasuke that change wouldn't be so bad. The walls were now a creamy sky blue. It was now the one room Naruto could come to relax.

That was until today.

The Uchiha heir was giving off at the moment an atmosphere that was threatening to turn the place back into it's former dead appearance. And it wasn't even the room that was the reason for Sasuke's mood. You see Sasuke's glare was directed at the third person in the room. Directly on the couch in front of them sat the enemy, the Uchiha-Uzumaki heir.

Mikoto Uchiha-Uzumaki, named after her grandmother. Like her grandmother she had dark hair with a pale complexion, the similarities however ended there. Mikoto in personality was much more like her other grandmother, Kushina. Her attitude was strong, and loud. To the village, once the girl opened her mouth there was no denying that she was an Uzumaki. And she had the bright blue eyes to prove it.

Mikoto sat across Sasuke. Having developed a challenging nature early on, there was no way she was going to back down to her father. If you asked Sasuke he would have told you that it was all Naruto's doing. And so with Mikoto nor Sasuke backing down, Naruto sat there hoping something would break the tension. Thankfully someone was listening.

"Where is the rest of it?"

Naruto turned his face to his husband. Sasuke had finally spoken. His face as emotionless as ever.

There was a pause.

Then he spoke again.

"Mikoto, I asked you a question. Where is the rest of it?"

"Rest of what?" Mikoto face had titled slightly as the smirk on her face grew a little bigger.

"The rest of your outfit"

"This is the rest of it, Father" The emphasis placed on Father made Sasuke snap.

"Mikoto Uchiha-Uzumaki. You better call the rest of the shop and find the rest of that outfit because your Dad and I do not give you money to spend of two inches of fabric. You are just a child. And not just any child, the one of two top shinobi's, not the mention the Hokage's daughter! Do you know what an outfit like that tells people? Do you know what it says about us? About you! Now like I said find the rest of that outfit, or I label it as a manufacturing mistake and burn it!"

Sasuke's sharingan had become activated by this point. It swirled in rage. Sasuke who was typically the king of ice, was angry, red in face, yelling at the top of his lungs angry.

Mikoto eyes widen slightly in shock.

Though she was a loud, Mikoto had learned from the man in front of her how to be a proper Uchiha and not always outwardly express emotion.

That smirk from before though had not slipped from her beautiful face. In fact it had grown wider.

When seeing this, Sasuke's eyes narrowed. His daughter was smart. She would never bluntly disobey such rage if she did not believe she was going to win this argument.

By this point Mikoto opened her mouth. One final statement to end it all.

"Dad bought me this dress"

Sasuke stood stunned.

The doorbell had rung.

Mikoto sat up from the couch and walked towards the door as of nothing had just gone on.

Sasuke heard his daughter answer the door. The sound of young man's voice was heard, Mikoto then came back into the family room. She placed a kiss on her Dad's face.

"Bye Daddy, I love you. I'll be back by Ten"

She then came around to Sasuke. He stood in the same position staring at the spot on the couch she has previously occupied. She also placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't go to hard on him Father, it wasn't his idea. I love you"

The door clicked closed.

There was silence for about thirty seconds. Naruto mentally prepared himself for the worst.

To be honest he had no memory of buying the dress. However he did not put it pass his daughter to sneak the dress into a pile of clothes he would buy for her. And knowing Sasuke this was about to all get blamed on him.

Sasuke on the other hand had not reached such conclusion yet. He was having a tough time trying to get over the fact that his daughter had just walked out during their conversation.

Then he remembered…

'Dad bought me this dress'

_Twitch_

_Twitch_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. It’s a repost from my fanfiction account. I may write some more fluff pieces but I’m really focusing on this elaborate Yukuza trilogy that won’t leave me alone.


End file.
